Libertad
by MittaM
Summary: Mai & Zuko. Ser libre, sincero con uno mismo puede ser dificil, en especial con alguien mas


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Mai & Zuko... quizas haya un fic de ellos por cada cuantos? 40 Zuko & Katara? probablemente.

Aunque personalmente prefiero inclinarme por el Zuko & Katara, soy realista en cuanto a, aun frente al escepticismo de la gente, el Mai & Zuko existe. De cualquier forma, y con respeto a ambos bandos, decidi crear esta historia.

Me encontre en una situacion un tanto dificil al escribir este fic. En primer lugar, al preferir intentar recrear la realidad y el lado psicologico de los personajes, no solo un lugar, sino una interaccion legitima me parecio muy dificil. Sin embargo utilize el capitulo de la playa en mi favor.

En esta ocacion intente enfocar el estado sicologico de ambos en ese capitulo. Zuko empezaba con su crisis emocional, donde estaba confundido. Mai por su parte, siempre senti que hubo cierta discrepancia en el desarrollo de su personaje, pues la forma tan metodica y fria con la que se desenvolvio en este capitulo, para luego pasar en los tiempos de gentileza y mansedumbre con Zuko nunca me convencieron.

De cualquier forma, intente apoyarme en ese cambio para mostrar la forma conflictiva en la que Mai empezo a dedicarse a Zuko, teniendo la vana idea de que, para cualquier persona que esta acostumbrada a una forma de ser, intentar asincerarse con otra persona resulta dificil a mi parecer. Por eso no quise forzar la historia con escenas que podian desequilibrar el realismo y el objetivo principal. De cualquier forma espero que sea de agrado para algunas personas.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Libertad**

Estar acostada ya empezaba a resultarle incomodo. Aunque fuese tarde en la noche, e incluso con extenuación física, algunas veces el cuerpo se rehúsa a dormir. Se mantiene despierto, conciente, con la mente trabajando, indiferente del deseo de la persona de descansar.

Mas aun, esta vez la falta de sueño estaba siendo apoyado por otro factor. Muy por dentro, una inquietud se mantenía presente en ella, obligando constantemente a que su mente continuara trabajando aun en contra de su voluntad.

Deslizándose en sus sabanas, buscando una mejor posición, Mai había recorrido gran parte de la cama donde yacía. La cama era espaciosa y suave, y las sabanas, de un color rojo brillante, era de una textura suave y calida, muy agradable a la piel.

Aun así, incapaz de reposar sus pensamientos, ninguna de esas comodidades parecía estar siquiera presentes. Con le pasar de las horas el cuerpo empezaba a agobiarse, y la temperatura del cuerpo empezaba a aumentar debido al esfuerzo

Negada a seguir perdiendo el tiempo entre las sabanas, Mai se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama. Arqueo suavemente el cuerpo, sintiendo los resultados de los muchos movimientos que hizo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. No solo ella, sino la temperatura en general había aumentado un poco al pasar la noche. La intimidad de su propia habitación le permitía despojarse de la bata de la que dormía, sin embargo, la forma recatada con la que la habían criado le impedía siquiera darse el lujo de su propia libertad, por lo que mantuvo sujetas las ataduras de la bata mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Mirando hacia el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventana, Mai soltó un pequeño suspiro. Aun bajo la luz de la luna, la imagen de la playa era algo muy hermoso. Las olas se desplazaban con un brillo color plateado, bañando la arena de la orilla, la cual estaba distribuida de forma tan pareja que parecía que hubiese sido diseñado de forma premeditada. Sin embargo, no había forma de replicar tal cosa, era maravilloso.

La brisa marina acariciaba el rostro de Mai suavemente. El olor de la salinidad mezclada en la brisa daban una ligera sensación de tranquilidad, embriaguez quizás. Obligaba al cuerpo a cerrar los ojos y sentir con un poco mas de atención la forma delicada en la que los roces del aire se dibujaban sobre la persona.

Los labios de Mai dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa cuando, al dejarse tocar por la brisa con los ojos cerrados, inconcientemente hizo una comparación con las caricias que compartía con Zuko.

Zuko. Aun alejándose de la cama, el principal motivo de inquietud de aquella noche parecía volver nuevamente.

Verdaderamente, Mai no se había mentido a si misma aquella noche. Sabía que el principal motivo de su inquietud esa noche tenía que ver con Zuko. El recuerdo de su persona se hacia presente de forma constante, casi de forma seguida

Claro esta, pensar en Zuko nunca le había causado ese estado. Muchas veces, en los tiempos en que estaba en búsqueda del Avatar, Mai pensaba, e incluso soñaba con Zuko. Era una persona importante para ella, por la cual tenia sentimientos de los que no se avergonzaba. Pensar en el era algo natural, que nunca le había causado incomodidad.

De algún modo, esta noche era un caso aparte. A diferencia de muchas otras, esta vez pareciese como si el recuerdo de Zuko llegara, no solo inconcientemente, sino también de forma conciente. Era como si su imagen, el solo recuerdo de el se había vuelto algo indivisible de sus pensamientos.

Quizás era el resultado de muchas cosas. Para empezar, después de tanto tiempo, Zuko había vuelto con ella. Su largo viaje por fin había llegado a su fin y pudo volver a verlo en carne y hueso, sin necesidad de dibujos en su mente. Con suerte, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que el volviese a ser un recuerdo constante, sino que siempre se mantendría como una persona que tuviese a su lado, cerca de ella.

Además, estaba el factor emocional. Aunque no lo hubiese declarado abiertamente esa noche, el estado emocional de Zuko era algo visible. Era de esperarse que su retorno a su nación, a su antigua vida fuera un gran paso emocional. Era de esperarse un tiempo en que su actitud, sus fuerzas no fuesen las mismas, que se sintiese inferior, e incluso intimidado ante la idea de ir reponiendo nuevamente su vida. Sin embargo, hoy había bajado sus defensas y dejo salir la frustración, el agobio emocional que se guardaba por dentro.

Mai se apretó a si misma en un abrazo al recordar aquel momento. La forma en la que Zuko se había abierto ante ellas, que se había dado la piedad de librarse de la carga emocional que guardaba fue algo abrumador. Una mente trastornada es capaz de destruir cualquier persona, no importa lo fuerte que fuese. Esa era la situación de Zuko, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el desorden interno que tenia. Aunque era un lado grotesco de el, lo mostró sin hipocresía. Presento el estado patético en el que se encontraba ante ellas. Era algo que requería confianza hacia los que están con uno, pero más aun, confianza en uno mismo.

Agachando un poco la cabeza, Mai realizo una comparación con su estilo de vida. No solo al igual que Zuko, sino como muchas personas, algunas cosas debía mantenerlas para si misma. Normalmente podría culpar al modo de vida que se le obligo a llevar, pero también estaba conciente de que algunas veces era cuestión de voluntad propia.

Y, pensando vagamente, en aquel lugar, donde no había quien la pudiese juzgar, reprimir o reprochar por algún arrebato de libertad que quisiera ofrecerse, Mai se veía a si misma incapaz siquiera a atreverse a dar el primer paso.

Pensando nuevamente en Zuko, distrajo la mirada hacia el horizonte de forma vana. Desde que había llegado hasta este momento, Mai había tenido una idea, un capricho podría decirse, que pensaba era aquí, en este lugar en ese día, que podría cumplir. Ser libre, ser sincera consigo misma.

El estilo de vida social estricto, la forma de comportarse, el modo de ser… Muchas de esas cosas las había aprendido a sobrellevar, y poco importaban en su vivir, pero había algo que quería vivir realmente, de la forma en que lo sentía.

Demostrar afecto hacia Zuko.

Aun cuando podía parecer algo simple, en efecto, para Mai era algo verdaderamente fuera de sus paradigmas

Desde el momento en que volvió a reunirse con Zuko, Mai lo había tomado de la mano, abrazado, besado incluso. Pero todo de forma tan… Artificial, sintético. Siempre que hacia alguna de esas acciones las realizaba de forma autónoma, como si de un ritual programado se tratase, sin sentimientos, sin emociones.

El tacto de su piel, la sensación del roce, el calor percibido por su cuerpo… Todos esos pequeños detalles que permitían que esos momentos fueran importantes nunca los había percibido. Siempre hacia lo posible por mantenerse alejada de esas pequeñeces. Pequeñeces que, en ese momento, sentía curiosidad y añoraba muy por dentro.

Aunque no lo había hecho de forma directa, muy por dentro ya se había dado la libertad de sentir deseo por esos detalles. Durante todo el día, y en especial en la noche, estando reunida con Zuko, sintió una impaciencia, un impulsivo deseo de ser sincera con ella y con Zuko. No solo tocarlo, sino sentir su piel, su cuerpo. No solo besarlo, sino sentir las emociones que le intentaba transmitir a ella, y con suerte, poder ser capaz de transmitirle a el lo que sentía en ese momento…

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Quizás no era el tiempo apropiado, quizás se sentía intimidada a liberarse en frente de otras personas, quizás ni siquiera valía la pena, y quizás podría crear mil excusas para no admitir que no tuvo la fuerza, el valor, la voluntad de ser sincera consigo misma por tan solo un momento.

Incapaz de seguir enfrentándose a aquella penosa realidad, decidió salir hacia la playa. Quizás caminar en círculos durante unos minutos, relajarse ante la vista, admitir su propia culpa por la distancia que siempre existirá entre ella y Zuko… de cualquier forma era mejor que estar de pie en forma melancólica.

Salio de su habitación y cruzo por entre los pasillos. Prefirió salir descalza, sintiendo la delicada textura del piso. Aun con los pies desnudos, sus ligeras pisadas se escuchaban suavemente dentro de la silenciosa casa.

Salio y bajo las escaleras lentamente. Percibió la extraña sensación de sentir los dedos hundirse en la arena, la cual estaba fresca y seca, deslizándose suavemente por la piel.

Solo dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando vio una silueta cercana al agua. La imagen de Zuko se hizo visible mientras Mai se acercaba cada vez más. Se encontraba con su torso desnudo, de pie observando hacia el mar de forma profunda, casi hipnotizado.

-Zuko –Dijo Mai al llegar a su lado. La mirada de Zuko era profunda, sin embargo reflejaba unos sentimientos difusos, quizás producto del conflicto que declaro esa noche. Parpadeo lentamente y volteo su mirada hacia Mai, quien la miraba atentamente, su sobria seriedad reflejada en su cara.

-Mai –Respondió Zuko en voz baja, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el océano.

Sintiéndose intrusa de un momento en el cual Zuko prefería estar solo, Mai se sintió como una intrusa en aquel momento. Verdaderamente quería estar al lado de Zuko, incluso seria agradable hablar con el, pero no encontraba conversación. Solo podía estar de pie a su lado, interrumpiendo su momento.

Luego de unos segundos, Zuko suspiro. Miro a Mai y le sonrió por un momento, mientras empezó un recorrido en dirección a la casa. Aunque la llamada de Mai lo hubiera detenido, Zuko se volteo y se dirigió hacia Mai, con un tono pasivo.

-Quizás no te agrade que estemos los dos solos aquí. El paisaje te relajara. Buenas noches.

Mai sintió formarse un nudo en la garganta. La forma tan plástica y lejana con la que se había dirigió hacia Zuko en todo el día se reflejaba en sus intenciones. En verdad esa seria la línea de pensamiento que cualquier persona tendría en ese momento. Sabia que esa no era la actitud que Zuko quería tener hacia Mai, pero ella misma fue la que forjo aquella forma de pensar.

Sin poder hablar, Mai se quedo observando la mirada de Zuko. La veía directamente a los ojos, sin embargo se notaba un cansancio interior en su mirada. Mas aun, parecía como si se esforzara de llevar aquella relación artificial por el camino correcto, evitando siquiera el mas mínimo contacto en aquel lugar tan agradable, siquiera una caricia en el rostro…

Siendo solo capaz de sonreírle, Zuko se volteo y se dirigió en dirección a la casa.

El ver como la única oportunidad que tendría de ser sincera hacia ella misma y hacia Zuko hizo que Mai sintiera un vacío en el estomago. Aunque se sintiera ridícula intentándolo, o incluso si no sirviese de nada intentar salir de su caparazón artificial, si no lo intentaba ahora quizás se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Debía dar el paso, debía intentarlo.

-Espera.

Al escuchar la orden, Zuko se detuvo y se volteo donde estaba parado. Su mirada se encontró con una Mai un tanto diferente, con la mirada evitando la suya, sus manos cerradas, apretando la bata que la cubría, y el cuerpo un tanto rígido. Se acerco un poco, retomando la distancia inicial que tenían, mirándose frente a frente:

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Zuko de forma pasiva.

-Quiero… -Inicio Mai, sintiendo el pánico y la vergüenza mezclarse entre sus palabras -. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Zuko miro un tanto extrañado el estado de Mai. Su tez blanca empezó a tomar una ligera tonalidad roza, y sus labios parecían temblar un poco.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡SI! –Exclamo Mai de forma torpe, incapaz de controlar la respuesta ante el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo. Al ver la forma en la que se había expresado llevo las manos a su rostro, ocultándolo junto con la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Aunque el escenario era extraño, Zuko comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Mai esforzándose por ser ella misma, fuera de cualquier cadena artificial que la evitaba expresarse como ella deseaba. Intentando hacerle la situación mas cómoda, se acerco un poco más y giro su cuerpo en dirección al océano, evitando mirarla directamente, para no incomodarla:

-Me quedare si esta bien por ti –Dijo Zuko, aun sonriente ante el estado de Mai

Al escuchar esto, Mai se descubrió el rostro. Al encontrar a Zuko de lado, sonriente e intentando no mirarla directamente hizo que una repentina tranquilidad la relajara lentamente. Para una persona normal no habrá sido gran cosa, pero para Mai había sido algo importante, quizás una de las cosas mas importantes que se había atrevido a hacer.

Incapaz de pedir cualquier otra cosa, se volteo en la misma dirección en la que miraba Zuko. Durante un tiempo ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte, disfrutando la compañía del otro. En ese momento era más que suficiente.

Un suave contacto en su mano hizo que Zuko volteara. Aunque la mirada de Mai estaba desviada, intentaba encontrar la mano de Zuko con la suya. Palpo en más de una ocasión de forma torpe intentando encontrarla, sin tener el valor de mirar para hacerlo.

En todas las ocasiones, era Zuko quien iniciaba el contacto. Era lógico que Mai no estuviera acostumbrada a dar el primer paso, siquiera era capaz de mirarlo al intentarlo. Extendiendo su mano, ayudo a que esta se encontrara con la de Mai, quien la sujeto firmemente, feliz de haber logrado el contacto.

Al haber sido ella la que había buscado la muestra de afecto, se encontró con lo que había pensando en su habitación. Esta vez, al sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de el, sintió aquel contacto de forma diferente. Mientras apretaba su mano, sentía el tacto de su piel de forma suave y calidad. Esta vez no estaba respondiendo de forma premeditada, sino que le mostraba su afecto con ese gesto. Algo tan poco lo hacia tan diferente

Zuko sentía el apretar de Mai en su mano de forma constante. Aunque le pareció extraño, decidió ni darle mucha importancia. Quizás era un capricho de ella, o quizás tenía algún conflicto. De cualquier forma de seguro no se lo revelaría, por lo que la dejo hacer tranquilamente. Después de todo, prefería tenerla a su lado de cualquier forma.

Mientras pensaba esto, Zuko giro repentinamente. Al tirar Mai suavemente de su mano, quedo en frente de ella

Aun cuando la temperatura de sus cuerpos era similar, al Zuko sentir las manos de Mai posarse sobre su pecho, sintió un escalofrío, mientras sus músculos se tensaron. Antes de haber cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en el contacto, vio como la mirada de Mai tenia un extraño brillo, como si radiara emociones de ella.

Motivada por la sensación de antes en el toque de manos, Mai se encontró en plena conciencia con el deseo de tocar a Zuko. Sentirlo de una forma calida, emocional. Mientras dibujaba el cuerpo de Zuko con sus dedos, deslizándolos sobre su torso, su rostro dibujo una legitima sonrisa, acompañada de un ligero sonroje, mientras se sentía abrumada por la experiencia que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de Zuko, este no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez podía sentir una calidez acogedora de las manos de Mai, quienes se trasladaban de forma tímida y delicada. Aunque ya lo había tocado varias veces, parecía como si lo hacia por primera vez nuevamente, guardando los detalles que recibía de sus dedos al trazar su rostro

-Quisiera… -empezó a decir Mai, deteniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Zuko, sintiendo en sus dedos la sonrisa que dibujaba debido a la caricia -. Quisiera ser mas abierta contigo Zuko, en verdad.

-Eso no tiene importancia –Respondió Zuko en voz baja, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con los de Mai -

-Si lo tiene porque es algo que deseo. Es algo que quiero que veas, que sientas. Lograre ser sincera, legitima contigo.

Zuko tomo suavemente las manos de Mai y las aparto de su rostro. Se acerco silenciosamente y la rodeo con sus brazos. Acerco su cabeza a la de ella y junto su frente con la suya.

La intimidad de ese abrazo, acercando sus rostros, compartiendo el mismo aliento, sintiendo la calidez del rostro del otro era una sensación gratificante. Sumergida en los ojos de Zuko, Mai mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, mientras respondía al abrazo extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de Zuko

-Solo mantente a mi lado –Suplico Zuko en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

Imitando su acción, Mai también cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas de felicidad que sintió formándose en sus ojos prefirió guardarlas para ella, no porque le avergonzaran, sino porque no quería lagrimas en ese momento. Solo quería compartir el pequeño espacio que estaba compartiendo con Zuko en ese momento. Quizás llegaría a ser mas sincera con Zuko, o quizás ese seria el único momento, la única oportunidad que vería de mostrarse legitima frente a el, pero por lo menos ya no era algo que desconocía, no era una situación a la que le tenia miedo, no por ahora.

**Fin.**


End file.
